1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates to a skateboard rail which is to be utilized in the sport of skateboarding where a skateboarder can maneuver the skateboard up off a supporting surface onto the rail and slide along the rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboarders maneuver skateboards in a variety of ways and not necessarily on a supporting surface, such as a flat cement or asphalt surface or a half-round tube. Proficient skateboarders are capable of hopping off of a supporting surface onto a handrail located next to a series of steps and slide down the handrail. This proficiency has led to the development of a skateboard rail.
A prior art skateboard rail typically is constructed of a rail member which is designed to be placed in conjunction with a supporting surface. The rail member is a single elongated member that may be five or seven feet in length and it sticks up from the supporting surface generally no more than about one to two feet. It would be desirable to improve on the prior art form of skateboard rail so that the skateboard rail can be made to be substantially longer in length, higher, wider and can be contorted into different directions rather than just being in a single direction.